DCU timeline
This is the general timeline we create an use to place each story. Premise Each period between reboots has around 25 years. There are 19 years between the debut of Superman and the debut of the second Flash, then 30 between that and ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'', then 20 to ''Infinite Crisis'''' or 25 to ''Flashpoint. Consequently, it can be concluded that a new continuity might last around 20 to 35 years, which is an excellent time span to have the entire superhero career of the likes of Batman or Superman in real time. With that conclusion in mind, the first idea of this project is to have the timeline set in real time. We don't have to write in real time, but we can set a specific point for each canon or fanfic story to make them part of this fanon. The issues to solve Before commiting to the timeline we must decide what to do with the golden age events. They can be part of the main Earth like it was in the post ''Crisis in Infinite Earths ''continuity, or part of Earth-Two, like it was before. In the second case, we would need to define its current era; right now, it could be the 40s, 50s or 2010s there. So, it's up to us to decide. The proposal This is the first version of the fanon timeline. So far, it only takes the point of view of one fan (me), if you modify it, that would be two. Keep in mind that the debut year of a superhero doesn't mean that it's the first year we see the character. Dick Grayson might debut as a kid during year two and become Robin until year four or so. YEAR ONE In a World with little (just the likes of Dr. Occult, Slam Bradley) to no history of costumed vigilantes, Superman, Batman and, later, Wonder Woman make their debuts. YEAR TWO Zatara, Dick Grayson, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Shining Knight, Vigilante, Congo Bill, Spy Smasher and Blue Beetle I are introduced. The trinity teams up for the first time. Meanwhile, on another Universe (Earth-2), it's 1940 and Sandman, Flash, Hawkman, the Spectre, Dr. Fate, Green Lantern, Atom, Hourman, Amazing Man and Johnny Thunder make their debuts. Billy Batson becomes Captain Marvel in Fawcett City (...wherever that is). YEAR THREE On Earth-One Stargirl, STRIPE, Crimson Avenger, Green Arrow, Vigilante, Shining and Zatara team-up to save America from the Hand. The Spirit, Robotman, the Guardian, Air Wave and Mr. Terrific debut. The Joker inspires a wave of supervillains. Meanwhile, on Earth-2, 1941, Sandman, Geen Lantern, the Flash, Hawkman, the Atom, Dr. Fate, the Spectre and Hourman become the JSA. The debuts keep coming: Uncle Sam, Dr. Mid-nite, Starman, Tarantula, Liberty Belle, Wildcat, Black Canary (who is training a young Dinah Drake), Mr. Terrific, Black Condor, The Ray, Plastic Man, Phantom Lady, Firebrand, Miss America, Blackhawks. Fawcett City gets Bulleteer, Captain Marvel Jr. and Mary Marvel. YEAR FOUR Things start to get otherworldly in the DCU and there's an odd 50s vibe. The scientific breakthrought of Dr. Emil Hamilton and STAR labs start the era of super-science. This implies the debuts of the likes of Dr. 13, King Faraday, Captain Comet, Phantom Stranger, Rex, Steel, Detective Chimp, Rocket Red, Space Cabbie, Phantom Stranger, Krypto, Ace, Rip Hunter, The Question, Bat-mite, Martian Manhunter, Batwoman, Adam Strange, Swamp Thing the Challengers of the Unknown, the Doom Patrol and the Creature Commandos. Batman and Superman have to go to outer space to destroy the menace of Brainiac. 1942: Uncle Sam gathers Phantom Lady, the Ray, Black Condor, Human Bomb, Doll Man, Miss America, Firebrand and Plastic Man to fight Adolf Hitler. The JSA goes to Kasnia to fight the new ally of the Axis: chancellor Vandal Savage. YEAR FIVE Analogous to the late 50s America goes through what is later known as the "Big Bang of Superheroes": Flash, Supergirl, Robin, Green Lantern, Captain Atom, the Elongated Man, Speedy, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Icon, Samurai, the Atom. The Legion of Superheroes recruit a young Clark Kent to fight Mordru. Superman faces the Phantom Zone villains: General Zod, Ursa and Non. By the end of the year, Zod pacts an alliance with the Imperium and his White Martian army invade Earth. The Martian Manhunter, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Hal Jordan and Aquaman tema-up to defeat it, forming the Justice League of America. 1943: The Flashes of the tow Earths meet, later the JSA and the JLA team-up against Per Degaton. YEAR SIX (early 60s) The JLA recruits Green Arrow, the Atom and Hawkman. Later, when it goes missing, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash (all of them 17) team-up with Wonder Girl to find them. Debuts this year include Mera, Aqualad, the Metal Men, Zatanna, Metamorpho, Manitou Raven, Mento, Blue Beetle, Animal Man, Aztek and Wonder Girl. Earth-2, 1944: The JLA teams up with the JSA to end the menace of Kaznia and the Axis on Earth-2. Black Canary dies and Wildcat and her daughter move to Earth-1. YEAR SEVEN (late 60s) Black Canary, the Elongated Man and Red Tornado join the Justice League while Batgirl, Supergirl and Starfire join the Teen Titans. The Debuts include Nightshade, Enchantress, Batgirl, Deadman, the Creeper, Guy Gardner, Red Tornado, Etrigan, Angel and the Ape and Dolphin. YEAR EIGHT (Early 70s) Batman and Superman face incredibly powerful menaces: Darkseid and Ra's Al Ghul. Metamorpho, the Phantom Stranger, Adam Strange, Robin and Supergirl become reserve members of the JLA. The Teen Titans recruit Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. Libra, an agent of Darkseid, recruits the Injustice Gang of the World to pave the way for Darkseid. Debuts include Black Lightning, Orion, Highfather, Lightray, the Forever People, Mr. Miracle, Big Barda, John Stewart, Richard Dragon, Cyborg and Firestorm. 1946: WWII heroes return to find a different kind of America. The Wizard recruits the Injustice Society of the World. On Fawcett City, Mr. Mind recruits the Monster Society of Evil to ave the way for Darkseid. YEAR EIGHT (Late 70s) Hawkgirl, Zatanna and Firestorm join the Justice League. Darkseid invades Earth-1, which causes the JLA to create an Embasy on Washington, with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman permanently based there with 7 new recruits: Black Lightning, Samurai, Aztek, Golden Pharaoh and the Wonder Twins. Debuts include Huntress, Power Girl, Ragman, Black Orchid, Omac, Sandman II, Starman II, the Global Guardians and Blue Devil. YEAR NINE (early 80s) Gypsy, Vibe, Vixen and Cyborg join the Washington Embasy of the JLA, while Blue Beetle, Dr. Fate, Mr. Miracle and Guy Garner join the satellite. Debuts include Lobo, the Omega men, Constantine. YEAR TEN (mid 80s) The superheroes of the Multiverse face a Crisis, Barry Allen gets lost in time. Wally West becomes the new Flash. Maxwell Lord infiltrates the JLA, adds Booster Gold, Dr. Light, Captain Atom, Rocket Red, Fire and Ice to turn it into the "Justice League International". The new recruits are lead by the Batman, and along with Mr. Miracle, Batman, Dr. Fate, Blue Beetle, Black Canary and Guy Gardner move to a second Earth embasy in Manhattan. Batman takes Jason Todd as the new Robin. YEAR ELEVEN (late 80s) Maxwell Lord creates a network of JLI embasies, each with staff an one or two superheroes. Captain Atom, Rocket Red, the Elongated Man, Metamorph and Wonder Woman, along with new members Power Girl, Flash II, Animal Man and Crimson Fox get based on the Paris embasy as the "Justice League Europe". Debuts include Morpheus, Death, YEAR TWELVE (early 90s) The JLE moves to London. Brainiac invades Earth. Debuts include Azrael, Robin III, Superboy, Impulse, the Erradicator, Static, Xombi, Cobalt, Rocket. YEAR THIRTEEN (mid 90s) Towards the end Superman is defeated by Doomsday and Batman by Bane. Parallax destroys Oa. Debuts: Kyle Rayner. YEAR FOURTEEN (mid 90s) Long haired Superman faces conduit. Ra's Al Ghul causes a plague on Gotham. Maxwell Lord (posessed by Brainiac) destroys almost destroys the JLI. YEAR FIFTEEN (late 90s) The Justice League becomes unlimited, adding: the Question, Supergirl, Shinning Knight, Vigilante, Wildcat, Orion, Blue Devil, Enchantress, Dolphin, Steel, Etrigan, Nightshade, Crimson Avenger, Starfire, Raven, Nightwing, Wonder Warrior, Red Arrow, Beast, Katana, Halo, Geo-Force and Robotman. Debuts: Spoiler, Black Bat. YEAR SIXTEEN (Early 00s) Supervised by Red Tornado, the JL creates the Young Justice program: Robin, Impulse, Arowette, Superboy, Wonder Girl II, Static, Miss Martian and Blue Beetle III. Hush tries to eliminate Batman. 1955: The JSA and the Freedom Fighters merge to form the All-Star Squadron. Just like the JL has Young Justice, they develop Infinity, Inc. YEAR SEVENTEEN (Mid 00s) Maxwell Lord returns with a new idea: the Justice League's "Super Buddies", a people-friendly, free superhero service with the mission of helping normal people facing paranormal threats. He recruits Captain Atom, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Fire, Ice and the Elongated Man, with Mary Marvel as intern and Sue Dibny and L-Ron as staff. Grodd creates Legion of Doom modeled after the unlimited program of the Justice League. It operates on both Earths. The Secret Six form in reaction. YEAR EIGHTEEN - YEAR TWENTY-THREE Go crazy, there's an empty canvas here. Events: Sinestro Corps War, the return of Barry Allen, the JL faces Cadmus. YEAR TWENTY-FOUR Series start jumping forward. Since year 21, characters have been retiring or dying. This year the main characters start to reach their epilogues. YEAR TWENTY-FIVE (Mid 00s) Batman retires.